Multiple-time programmable (MTP) memory technology allows users to write to non-volatile memory more than once. Some MTP memory architectures utilize floating gate transistors as storage elements. An MTP memory cell is configured to store one bit of data. A read operation is performed on the memory cell to read the stored bit of data.